The Good Brother
by guillotineghost
Summary: After the death of his mother, Sora moves in with his uncle's family while his father is away on business. His cousin Vanitas takes an interest in him, but the golden eyed angel isn't what he appears to be...based on the movie The Good Son.


**A/N**

**This fic is based on the move The Good Son; I do not own anything here just the idea of blending the movie and the KH series.**

**If I owned KH, stuff would be different.**

**Review please?**

The Good Brother

Author: Yami

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Horror

Main Character: Sora, Vanitas, Namine

Universe: AU

Leon only wanted what was best for his son, even if it wasn't easy. And deciding to go on a business trip that could set him and Sora for life, during the same week that his wife passed away, was by far the hardest decision he ever had to make.

She had died right before Sora's eyes, laying in the hospital bed. At least, he thinks that's when she died, because that was the last time he saw her close her blue eyes.

Her body hadn't made any breathing motions since she was admitted into the hospital two weeks ago.

Though he was fifteen, Sora didn't know anything about diseases or cancers or illnesses.

He just knew that she was dying.

His father did all could to comfort Sora the day after Rinoa had passed on, but nothing could console him. He was locking everyone out, it seemed.

That was when Leon's brother, Terra, made the suggestion that Leon take up a business proposal that had been made days prior to his wife's passing.

Leon hadn't paid much attention to the email-how could he, his wife was dying-but one month long trip to Royal Port and his now shortened family would be set financially.

He'd never have to leave Sora alone again.

"He can come stay at my place. Aqua is already okay with it." He looked across the table at his brother.

The day of Rinoa's funeral, there were no lights on in the house; Sora was up in his room, not making a sound.

"Besides, brother, it would do Sora some good to be around other kids. He's always by himself; Vanitas and Namine would love to have a new playmate."

Leon shifted uneasily in his chair, looking out the window at a yard filled with abandoned toys and growing weeds.

"I don't know."

"You said that if you get this deal done, then you'd never have to leave Sora again. I know the timing isn't the greatest..."

"I don't know, Terra." He looked over to his only brother, and there was a pause.

Terra shook his head. "Just think about it, alright?"

Leon did think about it. He thought about it all night, until he finally passed out in the living room.

There was a lot for a man to take in-his wife was gone, his son was pushing anyone away, and he still had to make a living.

Living in the suburbs costed munny.

Sora stared down at his Nintendo DS screens the entire plane ride to Seattle. He didn't feel like talking to his father; not now, at least. He didn't want to think about the entire situation of his father leaving him.

He had the inevadible fear that someone would happen to his dad, too.

That was the first possibility any son or daughter would worry about after losing a parent-their thoughts immediately jumped to the slim chance of losing both their mother and father.

"Sora, please, don't act like this." Leon's outward thoughts fell on deaf ears. "I'm sorry that this is so sudden..."

Sora's blue eyes shifted upwards to stare at his father.

His voice still sounded much younger than fifteen years old, but he spoke with the certainty of a stock market senior.

"She's coming back."

Leon sighed and pat his sons spikey hair. "No, she's in't, Sora. I'm sorry, but...she's gone."

"She's coming back," he insisted. "Even if isn't as herself. She's going to come back."

"Alright, son." This must be a coping mechanism, Leon told himself. Something to make the predicament easier for him.

Terra and Aqua lived in an elegant (and rather costly) oceanfront home on the edge of Washington.

It was snowing there, much to Sora's amazement. He was so used to the warm sunlight and soft sand that the cold frost chilled his slender body to the bone.

He was wearing two large coats, both made of fleece.

His uncle seemed happy enough to see them as he greeted them at the driveway the minute they pulled up.

On his back was Namine, Sora's ten year old cousin.

"Sora!" She hopped off her father's back and ran to him. She was only wearing white pajamas, making the tan boy wonder if the locals were resistant to the icy climate.

"Hey, Namine..." He gave her a half smile.

"C'mon, mom said I can show you the house!" The blond haired girl took his hand, leading him up the steps and into the warm, heated home.

The moment they stepped through the door, Sora could feel the central heating system rush up and kiss his freezing body.

The snow and Sora did not mix.

"Mom, mom, guess who's here?" Namine excitedly ran across the room into the kitchen.

Aqua glanced down at her, then back at the supper she was working on-which smelled like fresh soup-and looked over to Sora.

"Sora!" She immediately ran to her nephew and embraced him. "It's been ten years..."

He just lightly patted her back, her long blue hair brushing against his fingers as he did so.

"Yeah." He tried to smile.

Aqua put a hand to his cheek. "You've grown up to look so much like your cousin. Vanitas!" She stood and directed her voice towards the spiral staircase. "Come and say hello to Sora!"

In less than three seconds, a pale figure emerged from the shows, not making a noise as he walked to Sora.

The boy was about Sora's height, give or take a few inches, but his eyes were a snakish yellow.

"Want one?" He offered Sora a black Power Ranger mask. "I got two of 'em-so we can be brothers."

Sora looked down at the offering and smiled sincerely. "Thanks."

**TBC**

**Well that's it for the first chapter. Check out the movie if you haven't seen it already; I plan on changing a few things in this fic that stray away from the movie later on.**

**Reviews are welcome ^-^**


End file.
